


Día 2: "Don't go, stay the night"

by Sky_Black1999



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor secreto, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atsumu Bottom, Fluff and Angst, Infidelidad, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sakusa Top, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: A Sakusa y Atsumu los unen tres cosas: un amor prohibido, un amor secreto.Y sobre todo, la necesidad de conservar por un solo instante su efímera felicidad.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Día 2: "Don't go, stay the night"

Cuando Atsumu besaba a Sakusa, su cuerpo temblaba. Literalmente. Sentía como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara sus extremidades, se adentrara en sus venas, órganos y en lo más profundo de su ser, dificultándole respirar. Y cuando las manos viajaban a su cuello y lo acercaba lo suficiente para estar pecho a pecho, todo se intensificaba por mil.

Cuando lo besaba, todo se sentía correcto. Y aun así, había un molesto sentimiento que no se despegaba de él, impidiéndole disfrutar de lleno el momento.

Sus dedos se enredaron en las hebras onduladas del cabello de Sakusa, pudiendo percibir y disfrutar de la suavidad y tersura de este.

—Omi… —susurró Atsumu sobre los labios de Sakusa en un momento en el que se separaron. Sus bocas quedaron separadas por unos pocos centímetros, rozándose y torturándose entre sí.

Sus frentes se juntaron, los ojos conectándose. Las luces tenues del cuarto lograban que los matices de sus orbes cambiaran un poco, creando tonalidades más claras. Era como un embrujo que los embargaba y que les decía que no había forma en la que sus miradas se separaran.

Las manos de Sakusa pasaron por la cintura de Atsumu, apretándolo más contra él. Al hacer esto, Atsumu, quien estaba sobre él, se mordió el labio inferior al notar cómo este en su interior se movía y llegaba más profundo.

El rubio se meneó en círculos sobre Sakusa y la conexión en sus cuerpos fue más directa, amplia y placentera. Sakusa jadeó bajito, sacudiendo también sus caderas y provocando que la cama donde se encontraban se balanceara también, dando pequeños toques contra la pared.

Aunque no importaba en realidad. Incluso el chirrido de esta les recordaba que el instante que estaban viviendo era muy real y eso les bastaba.

Atsumu gimió alto y pronunciando una frase ininteligible cuando Sakusa hizo un repentino movimiento para alcanzar ese punto de éxtasis que les hacía perder la cabeza. Su cabeza fue echada hacia atrás y la camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su pecho se deslizó por un hombro, dejando que ese trozo de piel brillara gracias a las iluminaciones del cuarto.

—A-ah, Omi-kun, se siente bien —resopló Atsumu en el oído contraria, arrimándose más al cálido cuerpo que no dejaba de sacudirse y embestir con ímpetu en su interior.

El pelinegro mordió levemente el hombro descubierto de Atsumu, hundiendo un poco con más fuerza de la necesaria sus dientes en la zona.

—A-ah, espera, no dejes marca —susurró el rubio, con la contradicción marcada en su voz porque lo único que hacía era gemir con potencia y acercarlo más y más. Dentro de él todo era húmedo, sus paredes se cerraban alrededor del miembro de Sakusa como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

Y eso en parte era cierto. Probablemente, era lo más certero de su encuentro.

Cuando estaban juntos, los dos fingían que el mundo exterior desaparecía. Que las personas afueran ya no existían, que lo único que había era un extenso vacío; su mundo se reducía a aquel cuarto de hotel del amor donde podían dejarse llevar por sus emociones más profundas y clandestinas.

Sobre todo, olvidaban por completo el hecho de que cuando dieran un paso afuera de la habitación volverían a ser dos completos extraños que solo se saludaban en los casos precisos y no tenían ningún otro tipo de interacción.

Olvidaban el hecho de que en otro lugar y momento se encontraban sus _verdaderos_ amantes, quienes desconocían por entereza la existencia de esa aventura.

Atsumu se aferró a la cabeza de Sakusa, aumentando el vaivén de sus movimientos. Aquel momento estaba mezclado de placer, dolor y añoranza. Cada roce entre sus bocas, cada mirada brillosa, la vista de sus manos entrelazadas… En todo eso estaba escrito un grito de auxilio, un grito de súplica para que pudieran amarse sin tener que ocultarse delante de todos. 

Los pezones de Atsumu fueron apretados en el instante preciso en el que estaba a punto de llegar. Sakusa conocía a la perfección su cuerpo y sus secretos recónditos, conocía bien cómo hacerlo llegar a la cúspide de la dicha.

Las embestidas se volvieron rápidas y continuas. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando competía con los gimoteos opacados en las bocas que no se separaban. Ya no había más espacio entre ellos, ni un solo centímetro los alejaba. Sus brazos se asieron al otro como si no pudieran sostenerse por sí solos y se mantuvieron en la misma posición durante largos segundos incluso después de haber terminado.

Jadeaban, apretándose con fuerza sin pretender apartarse por el momento. La sensación intensa que los albergaba se asemejaba a una calidez ardiente y a las punzadas de mil alfileres en cada rincón de sus cuerpos, incluso dentro de ellos.

Dolía, pero no pudieron dejar de sonreír.

—Tú… ¿crees que algún día nos descubran?

Fue la pregunta de Atsumu lo que rompió el silencio.

Se recostaron en la cama después de terminar y limpiarse, uno al lado del otro. De nuevo, los centímetros no existían entre ellos. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas, sus cuerpos brillaban a causa del sudor. Y eso era algo que debió haber molestado a Sakusa, mas no hizo amague de moverse. Cada segundo del encuentro era considerado como un tesoro para ambos, incluso si no lo decían en voz alta.

—No sé —murmuró Sakusa luego de un largo instante de mutismo—. No sé, no lo creo.

Atsumu lo miró de reojo y después fijó la vista en el pecho desnudo del pelinegro, jugueteando con los dedos de la mano de Sakusa. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba del pelinegro. Sus dedos eran largos, delgados y flexibles. Al igual que todo su cuerpo, eran blancos y con pequeñas estrellitas oscuras decorando la piel. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Pero más le gustaba cuando se enlazaba con sus manos; sentía que encajaban muy bien.

En realidad, todo en ellos encajaba bien.

Solo que en cuanto se pusieran sus trajes y salieran de la habitación, aquello que combinaba tan bien entre ellos desaparecería como por arte de magia.

—Pero… a veces me gusta pensar que sí podría pasar. No sé, quizá así podría sacarme tantas cosas de encima —susurró Atsumu con un toque triste, desolado. Emitió una risa corta sin gracia—. Shouyo-kun es encantador, pero… no logro conectar lo suficiente con él, ¿sabes? Incluso después de la boda, lo veo imposible.

Sakusa fijó la mirada en el techo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al fin y al cabo, su situación no era muy distinta. Lo único que hizo fue alzar una mano y apoyarla en la mejilla de Atsumu, pasando un dedo por su piel húmeda, sin importarle en lo absoluto aquel hecho. Y el rubio solo se apoyó en su toque, disfrutando del calor que emanaba _su_ amante.

—Wakatoshi-kun es una buena persona también y lo admiro, pero…

Siempre estaba ese “pero” cuando hablaban de sus situaciones. Cuando la pasión se esfumaba, la realidad volvía a pesar sobre sus cabezas. A pesar de estar juntos, todo regresaba de golpe a ellos junto a la sensación de que muy pronto su felicidad terminaría.

Su efímera felicidad. 

Los dos estaban asociados al mundo deportivo y financiero. Aquello era lo que rodeaba por completo sus existencias.

Atsumu Miya, uno de los herederos —junto a su hermano gemelo— de la compañía _Inarizaki,_ que se encargaba de buscar a los próximos jugadores estrellas de los deportes más influyentes del país. Su familia tenía conexiones con muchas otras de élite, pero la que sobresalía ante todos era la familia _Hinata_ , dueña de una de las franquicias del comercio más importantes y con la que se habían vuelto aliados de confianza.

Y, como si estuvieran en la edad antigua, los hijos mayores de las dos familias estaban comprometidos para casarse en un futuro cercano, quizá _demasiado_ cercano. El rubio ni siquiera deseaba pensar en ello. E irse en contra de la decisión de su padre implicaba un montón de consecuencias que no estaba seguro poder soportar.

También estaba Kiyoomi Sakusa, el hijo único del dueño de uno de los bancos más grandes del país, quienes eran patrocinadores de varios de los equipos de voleibol más valiosos en ese momento. Y como sucedía en aquel mundo, las conexiones eran inevitables. Por eso, al igual que Atsumu, estaba enlazado con el también hijo único de uno de los entrenadores más influyentes de los últimos tiempos, quien se convertiría en el próximo jugador estrella de la liga japonesa, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Sus circunstancias eran similares, por eso la conexión fue inmediata cuando se conocieron. Sin embargo, no era eso lo único que los unía.

Lo que sentían al estar juntos no lo experimentaban con nadie más. Y se suponía debían sentirse culpables por eso. De hecho, la culpa era como ese demonio que revoloteaba entre ellos y no los dejaba en paz, a pesar de que estar juntos les traía más regocijo que cualquier otra cosa. No eran capaces de olvidar sus pecados.

—Omi-kun —murmuró Atsumu después de un largo rato en silencio donde sus mentes los torturaron sin parar. Los ojos del rubio se enfocaron en el rostro de Sakusa, alargando una mano para cubrir su moflete—. Por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Sin embargo, lo único en lo que podían pensar era en mantenerse cerca el uno al otro. Ignorando lo que los esperaba afuera de esas paredes, ignorando el hecho de tener que cargar sobre sus espaldas otro engaño más.

Sakusa apretó una sonrisa y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Atsumu, aproximándolo más contra sí. Sus piernas se entretejieron entre sí y sus miradas no se despegaron ni por un segundo.

—Sí —susurró, respirando lento—. Eso haré.

Aunque estaban bien con eso al parecer. Mientras pudieran disfrutar de esos preciados momentos juntos, lo demás no interesaba. Al menos por un pequeño instante.

Sus pecados eran borrados mientras sus sentimientos fueran más grandes que estos.


End file.
